Ruins
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Angel Grove is in ruins by an unknown evil. Its up to the Power Rangers to come together once again to defeat this force. Tommy/Kim
1. Angel Grove

A/N: Well after a long wait, here is my new story! I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter.

XXXX

A long shadow cast over the smoke filled city. He had finally done it. Angel Grove was in ruins. It was the first part of his plan but it was the most important. Angel Grove had to fall to draw out his targets. Years of planning had bought him to this moment. He basked in his moment before turning his thoughts to his ultimate goal.

He only wished it hadn't taken him this long to strike. His targets were spread out through globe. It would take time for them to gather once again but gather they would. Their bond was more than friendship. It was forged through the morphing grid and interconnected.

His plan was finally in motion and he couldn't wait to reap his rewards. The Power Rangers would finally be defeated and wiped from the Earth. This was just his first step to become the ultimate being.

XXXX

_Five Months Prior_

She couldn't believe him! She never would have thought Tommy would do this to her. Tears streamed down her face as she threw her bags in the back seat. She took one last look at her dream home before she got in her car. Why would he do this? He wouldn't even explain or try to explain anything to her.

She had always wondered if he would try to get her back for that letter she sent in high school. If this was his revenge, then he had chosen well. She was broken by one scene, one moment that would be forever etched in her mind.

Starting the car, she backed out the drive and turned towards the East. There was only one place she could go; it had been her home but she had chosen to move back west. Thankfully, she still had friends in Florida that she could crash with until she found a place.

Nothing but a disaster would bring her back here. If her friends wanted to see her, they would need to meet her somewhere other than the state of California. Tommy could have the entire state as far as she was concerned. She couldn't fight him any longer; this was a battle he had won without saying one word.

As she got further and further from Reefside, she heard a distant cry from her spirit animal. It was a mournful cry that caused her even more pain. She wouldn't stop though; her crane would just have to learn to live without its falcon. They may be the winged lord and lady of the skies but they would never be together again. She had to learn to live without Tommy. It would be the most difficult thing she had ever done, but she would do it. The strength was in her, she just had to find it.

XXXX

_Present Day_

A disaster! She vowed that only a disaster would bring her back to the state of California and it had. Standing at the edge, she looked down at the rubble that was Angel Grove. How had this happened? Angel Grove was supposed to be safe from the evil trying to take over the world. They had made sure of it a long time ago.

She heard the distant sound of her crane. It was stronger now than when she was across the country, but then again she knew it would be. It was the reason she packed a bag and got on a plane. Her crane had always been with her even though she had given her powers to Katherine years ago. The cry wasn't the mournful one she had come to live with it, instead it was a cry of pain and anguish.

When she had come back after being captured by Dulcea, she asked Zordon about it. He told her the crane was her Ninjetti spirit, not Katherine's. It was only on loan to Katherine for a short time. Zordon explained that she would always be linked to the crane. He also cautioned her not to ignore when the crane cried out. The cry would warn her of impending danger and would likely save her life. Zordon's words had echoed throughout her mind during her flight across the country.

She wished she wouldn't have waited as long as she had. She might have seen who had destroyed Angel Grove or at least why they chose her hometown. She wished she could just teleport and talk to Zordon as she had many times in the past. She needed his calming words and advice at this moment. It had been years since his death, but she still missed him. He had been like a father to her and the rest of the team.

Turning around, she faced the twisted metal and charred bits of the former Command Center. She'd known about its destruction, but it was still a shock to her already exhausted body and soul. Looking at the ruins, she felt a familiar tug of the powers she once held. It was almost as if her powers were calling out to her. She wasn't sure why though, because she had given up those powers years ago and in fact those powers were destroyed not long after she'd turned them over.

Closing her eyes, she took a steady breath and released it. If anyone else had listened to their animal spirit, they would be on their way. The rest of the rangers had stayed connected through the years. They would all journey back to Angel Grove with only a phone call. Once a ranger, always a ranger.

She'd turned her back on everything Power Ranger related to focus on her new life, but her past would not be shoved aside. Something told her she was about to face that past in full color. A nagging worry made her realize that her time in spandex may not be over just yet. This new threat had made this battle personal by attacking Angel Grove. They wanted the Original Power Rangers in this fight.

There was one person; she wasn't ready to see though. She had only left him a few months ago because he had cheated on her. She never would have thought Tommy would cheat on her especially since they had been working on moving forward. He had even asked her to move in with him, but days later, she caught him with another woman. She asked him about Hayley, but he wouldn't tell her anything, except that it was his business. It was something she never thought he would tell her.

After a week of him not explaining, she left. She refused to be in a relationship where she questioned him and he wouldn't answer her. She flew back to Florida, back to her adopted home. None of their friends knew they were even together. They kept their reunion a secret so that no one could give advice or cause problems.

Apparently, they were not meant to be together. She would get over it and deal with this new threat. She might have to fight side by side with him, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. Her friends would be there, too. They would be a buffer between them or at least she hoped so.

A few moments later, her prediction of everyone coming was proven correct. Several cars came to a stop while a cloud of dust followed them. She knew the drivers well and noticed that it was more than the Ninjetti here. It seemed as if Zordon's chosen 12 were finally back home.

XXXX

"Kim's already here," Jason commented as he shut his car off before glancing over at his wife.

"How did she know?" Trini asked as she looked out through the windshield at her best friend. "No news station has aired the destruction yet," she stated. Since receiving the phone call, she had called everyone to let them know about Angel Grove. Everyone but Kimberly since she was on the other side of the country, they wanted to know what they were dealing with before calling her in.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked as he glanced at Kimberly. She was standing beside her car in a black t-shirt and shorts. It was odd to him to not see her in pink, but he couldn't worry about that now. They had bigger problems than Kim's choice of clothes.

"Because Billy halted it," she replied. "He didn't want the nation in a panic thinking it was another terrorist attack."

"It could be though," he remarked thoughtfully. It was highly unlikely since the only target was Angel Grove and not the nation's capital or some other big city.

"You know it's not," she voiced. "We know this is something to do with the Power Rangers."

Jason sighed and nodded. He knew Angel Grove's destruction was related to the Power Rangers, but it still didn't explain Kimberly's presence at this moment. "So if it's not on the news, how did she know to come here?"

"Because her crane called her," Tommy stated as he got out of the backseat. Since his Jeep was in the shop, he rode with Jason and Trini to the former site Command Center. He had been at their house anyway when they got the call from Billy. He didn't share that he knew Kimberly would already be here. Everyone would want to know how he knew and he wasn't ready to confess that his falcon had known the moment she stepped onto the plane. They were still linked through their spirit animals no matter how far the distance.

"I thought she gave her Crane powers to Katherine," Trini mentioned. Her confusion to his comment was evident in her expression.

"She did, but the Crane spirit is still hers," Tommy explained. "It never left her."

"How do you know?" Jason asked, finally getting out of his car.

"Don't worry about that, we have to figure out who just destroyed Angel Grove," he said before joining the others. He didn't need them prying into why he knew about Kimberly since they didn't know about what happened five months ago.

Jason and Trini looked at each other before glancing back at Tommy and Kimberly. They knew their friends well so the distance and tension between the former White and Pink Rangers were glaringly apparent. There was something those two were hiding or trying to hide. They would need to settle their problems because the team needed to be solid and unified to battle whoever destroyed Angel Grove.

The sad part was the White and Pink Rangers used to be the center of the team. It wasn't going to be an easy road with Tommy and Kimberly fighting but they would have to make the best of it until those two faced their problems, which hopefully didn't happen in the middle of a battle.

XXXX

"You're right, the rangers are back." A voice hissed.

"I knew they would be. Angel Grove was their home and the place where they came together as a team." An evil voice said through the darkness as he watched the rangers closely. He noticed that they were not as unified as the last time he faced them. There were also more of them, but it didn't matter. He would destroy all of them.

"What's your next move?"

"They will need powers."

"You could destroy them before they ever come into power." The voice hissed as he pointed out the obvious.

"I know, but I want them to gain their powers," the voice commented. "I want to know that I defeated the strongest force in the world. I want to finally defeat Zordon's chosen. I want to beat the Power Rangers."

XXXX

"So does anyone know who could have done this?" Rocky asked pointing down at Angel Grove.

Everyone had gotten out of their cars and gathered to discuss the situation.

"Well Zedd and Rita are good now," Justin pointed out. He was no longer the twelve-year old boy, he had been. He was a grown man standing next to them now. They all had grown and changed over the years but the bond was still evident.

"Divatox was turned good as well," Katherine added.

"Ivan Ooze was destroyed by Ryan's Comet," Adam supplied.

"The Machine Empire was destroyed," Tanya stated.

"Astromeda is now Karone," Tommy muttered mentally running through the list of bad guys that they had faced.

"So we've eliminated six of the bad guys that we've faced as rangers," Trini remarked slowly.

"What about all the other teams?" Zack asked as he looked around the circle of rangers. "There have been several bad guys over the years."

"True, but this has to be someone link to the first ones since they attacked Angel Grove and not any other town that rangers were in," Jason reasoned. Angel Grove was only their home base. All the other teams were scattered around the globe so this monster was connected to them or at least wanted to get their attention.

"The closest one that I know of was Mesogogg, and he was destroyed," Tommy commented as he scrubbed his hand across his face. Frustration was written across his face as well as everyone else's.

They had all thought there would be some clue as to who it was when they got to the ruins of the former Command Center.

"Are we sure about any of these?" Kim asked as everyone looked at her. "Think about it, they have survived thousands of years. They couldn't be so easily destroyed," she remarked slowly.

"Zordon's wave cleansed Zedd, Rita, and Divatox while destroying the Machine Empire," Tommy stated in a snide tone.

"But are we sure?" Kim asked. "We cannot assume they are still good," she huffed.

"Kim makes a good point," Jason broke in because he sensed a fight brewing between them. They didn't need to get off track with a Tommy/Kimberly fight right now. "We can't assume that everything is the same as it was the last time any of us was involved with the rangers."

"So how do we narrow it down?" Aisha asked glancing around at everyone.

"Well, we are at the Command Center," Billy pointed out as he looked at the rubble around them. He placed his hands on his hips as he glazed at the ruins; it was a stance that the rangers knew well.

"Uh, Billy look around, the Command Center was destroyed," Justin reminded him even though it was obvious to anyone standing there. "It's the reason that the Turbo Rangers had to go to space and ask for Andros' help."

"The surface is destroyed, yes, but what we need is not on the surface," Billy stated with a slight smile. He looked back at the rangers with a confidence that gave them a little hope. "Zordon and Alpha made contingency plans for the Command Center. They used it when the first one was destroyed by Goldar and Rito's bomb," Billy explained.

"So where's the entrance?" Katherine asked, looking around ruins. There was no clear sign that said entrance this way.

"Well that's the problem, I'm not sure," Billy replied. "I know there is one, but we have to find it."

"Like we did before?" Tanya asked glancing at the ground, remembering their last trip. "I wasn't fond of that avenue last time," she muttered as she shuddered.

The last time, they had all been glued to the ground as they fell. They then had to search through the catacombs to find the vortex or whatever Zordon had called it. Needless to say, she would prefer a traditional door or stairs this time around.

"Me either," Rocky muttered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's probably not the same entrance since we used it last time," Billy remarked. "Let's just spread out and see if we can find it."

"Like a needle in a haystack," Trini muttered as everyone moved off in different directions.

XXXX

"Hey Hayley, where is Dr. O?" Connor asked as he walked up behind her.

"Connor?" She asked as she spun around to face him.

They were currently in Tommy's basement as she tried to figure out where he had gone. She had been trying to call him for the past three hours about something odd in Angel Grove, but he wasn't answering his phone. It wasn't weird for him not to answer since it was Tommy, but she really needed to talk to him.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. "I need to know where Dr. O is."

"I don't know which is why I'm here trying to locate him," she murmured. "Why are you looking for him?"

"My morpher went crazy a few hours ago and it sort of scared me," he revealed.

"Crazy?" she asked as he nodded. She didn't remark on the fact that it scared him. She wasn't sure he knew what scared was, anyway. "What kind of crazy?"

"Well it's hard to describe, but it started flashing and vibrating. Kira, Ethan, and Trent said theirs did the same thing," he supplied.

"Where are they?" She asked as she turned back to the computer to see if there was a link between their morphers and Angel Grove. She knew that Tommy had her to link them to the morphing grid, which was connected to Angel Grove. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now with something happening in Angel Grove, it wasn't.

"They should be here in a few minutes," he responded. "Is Mesogogg back?"

"No, but I fear it is something far worse than Mesogogg," she whispered. "I think it has something to do with the Original Power Rangers." She was more than sure, it did, but she needed the data first before she would tell anyone.

"Like Dr. O and his friends?" he asked as she nodded. "They're all out of the business though. I mean they are too old now."

"Tommy helped you guys," she pointed out. "His friends are his age and can still run circles around you," she mentioned. The Dino Thunder Rangers always thought that Tommy couldn't do too much, but he proved them wrong time and again. The Original Rangers would do the same thing if it came down to it.

"Not with my super speed," he quipped.

Shaking her head, she didn't turn around but she did address his comment. "You do realize that they didn't have powers when they fought their monsters and yet they still manage to defeat them."

"They had those spirit animal things though."

"It still wasn't super powers," she remarked. "You may want to sit down until the others get here. I'm pretty sure; you four will be taking a journey to Angel Grove."

"Why Angel Grove?" he asked as he sat down.

"Because it was just destroyed by an unknown enemy," she responded as the data scrolled on screen. This was worse than she would have ever thought. If Angel Grove was destroyed, the enemy meant business.

"So much for retirement," he mumbled as she slowly nodded.

XXXX

No one was sure what they were looking for but that didn't stop them. They had seen many things that were beyond believing so they knew not to question Billy. He was the one to work closely with Zordon and Alpha, and if anyone would know about their plans, it would be him. They also didn't question him because it was the only link of hope they had right now.

Kim slowly walked around as she tried to listen to her crane. The cry was almost silent, but she could still hear it. The cry sounded like it was in a tunnel or something, but at least it was still with her. She picked through the rubble and listened as the cry grew louder and louder. Her spirit animal was trying to tell her something. She had to be close to that entrance for the cry to be louder; it was the only explanation.

Closing her eyes, she tried to picture the entrance. All she saw was her crane though. It was glowing pink and looking right at her. Flying next to her crane was Tommy's falcon. She knew his spirit animal well since it flew with her crane most of the time when she was a ranger. The two animals were the only winged spirit animals so it wasn't hard to figure out. Sighing, she opened her eyes and saw Tommy standing in front of her. She knew that his falcon was never far away from him just as her crane was never far from her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she retorted. She didn't want to get into their problem right now. It wasn't the time and it sure wasn't the place.

"Kimberly, we are going to be working together until this problem is dealt with," he reminded her. "Do you think you could set aside whatever drove you away from me until then?"

"Whatever drove me away?" she gasped. "Thomas Oliver, you know very well what drove me away," she bit out.

"Actually I don't, since you refused to tell me before you packed up," he whispered back. He really had no idea but he would find out.

Grinding her teeth, she stared at him. Was his memory that bad that he couldn't remember why she left? Shaking her head, she brushed past him. They didn't have time to rehash this.

"Tommy, we don't have time for this. I want to find this entrance so that we can see who destroyed Angel Grove," she stated.

"Then what?" he growled.

"Then I head back to Florida," she muttered as she walked away from him. The crane was silent now. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" he asked walking behind her.

"My crane was crying out and now it's silent," she replied.

"Probably because you are not dealing with your problems," he remarked.

"You know what; I didn't have to come back here. I didn't have to get on a plane and see this," she said motioning to the destruction of Angel Grove. "I chose to come back."

"You also chose to run away in the first place," he barked.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Jason asked walking over to them. The others were looking over at them but chose not to join them. They knew Jason could handle Tommy and Kimberly or at least get them settled.

"Nothing," Kim muttered. "Just leave it alone, Jason."

"If it's going to affect the team then I can't," he stated. "We don't need two of you fighting against each other."

"Well tell him to stay away from me," she growled before storming off.

Jason sighed before looking back at Tommy. "One day you will need to tell me what's going on between you two."

"If I knew I would tell you now, but I'm in the dark as to what's making her so mad," Tommy said. "Jason, I'm not sure Kim told you but we had been trying to get back together."

"So something happened to cause her to go back to Florida," he remarked as Tommy nodded. "I wondered since her hate is fresh."

"Don't tell anyone since we were trying to work through our differences by ourselves."

"I won't but you two need to settle this," Jason suggested. "We don't know who has attacked Angel Grove so we have bigger things to worry about instead of Kimberly trying to murder you."

"She won't murder me," Tommy muttered. "Don't worry we will not interfere with trying to figure out who the bad guy is."

"I'm not too sure about that but I'll let you two figure it out."

"We will," Tommy promised. "I'm just worried about who we are facing."

"Me too," Jason admitted. "Most of us haven't touched powers in years so we are already at a disadvantage."

Tommy nodded as he glanced over at Kimberly. She was alone and away from the others. It was like there was a barrier between her and the rest of the team. They couldn't afford for the team to be broken. If the ruins of Angel Grove were anything to go by, they would need to present a unified front to defeat this evil.

"Jason, promise me that you will watch over Kimberly," Tommy stated as he looked back at his best friend.

"You know you don't even have to ask," he stated looking over at the former Pink Ranger. "I have watched over her my entire life and I'm not going to stop now."

"Okay, good because I'm not sure she will let me."

"In her current mood, probably not," he remarked. "Don't worry Tommy; you two will be talking again in no time."

"Don't bet on that, Jase," he stated. "She has never been this mad at me."

"Battles have a way of changing people's minds," Jason remarked. "She has a way of always rushing to your side, no matter how mad she is."

Tommy sighed before turning away. He heard and understood Jason's words but something told him there would something big to happen before Kimberly would open up to him. He just hoped it wasn't anything that they couldn't come back from.

XXXX

Trini shook her head as she watched Tommy and Kimberly put as much room as possible between them. It was really Kimberly walking away but Tommy didn't close the distance. Something was wrong with them and she would find out what it was because she knew that they had to be unified against this evil.

XXXX

"Okay so what's going on with our morphers?" Kira asked as she rushed into the basement. Ethan and Trent were hot on her heels as they stopped behind her.

"I'm not actually sure," Hayley replied. "It has something to do with Angel Grove being destroyed."

"What?" Ethan asked. "Angel Grove is destroyed?"

"We need to contact Dr. O," Trent stated.

"I've tried but I can't get in touch with him," Hayley remarked.

"You don't know where he is?" Kira asked looking around the basement. They had never known Dr. O to be unreachable unless he was captured.

"No, but I think I know a way to contact him," she said as she jumped up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Connor asked as he jumped up from the chair next to her.

"To call Jason Scott," she replied.

"The Original Red Ranger?" Connor whispered.

She turned to stare at the four rangers and nodded. "The one and only," she answered.

"We're going to meet the Original Power Rangers," Connor stated.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. Since my job is somewhat time consuming, I will try to update as often as I can. It won't be as quick as it has been in the past, but I'm not going to drag this out forever either.


	2. Problems

A/N: Okay I am so sorry about being this long on posting this chapter. Its been hard for me to find time to sit down and write without falling asleep. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Ashley rolled and reached for her husband only to come up empty. Sitting up, she looked around the room but still didn't see Andros. Where was that man? They had only journeyed back to KO-35 a week ago, but he was constantly working. She wasn't mad at him though because his work was one of the reasons that they had come back. He was one of the five delegates that travel throughout the galaxy trying to secure a future for KO-35. She just wanted him to take a break every once and a while especially at night.

Sighing, she got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and went in search of him. He needed sleep and she would remind him of that fact. He was still somewhat human or at least a man and he needed sleep like everyone else. The counsel could wait until he had some proper rest. She left their assigned room and went straight to his office. It was the only place he could be at this time of night because she knew the counsel was in bed.

The door was open so she didn't bother to alert him to her presence. He was typing away on the keyboard. A screen across from him showed images of smoking rubble. She prayed it was old footage and not something they would have to deal with. Damage like that meant another trip through the galaxy and that was something she really didn't want to do at the moment. Destruction that bad always brought up memoires of the Power Chamber being destroyed by Divatox all those years ago.

Stepping closer, she saw something that made her blood freeze. She knew that rubble and she knew it well.

"That's Angel Grove," she gasped out as the air rushed out of her lungs. This could not be happening again, could it? There was no evil being that wanted to destroy Angel Grove, was there? How could this be happening?

Andros turned to see his wife standing just inside his office door. She was wearing her long yellow robe so he knew she had been asleep. She didn't look sleepy though, no she was upset, as he knew she would be when faced with the news he had just discovered. It was one reason that he hadn't woke her up when he had first learned this news. He knew how this would affect her considering it was Angel Grove that was now in ruins.

"Ashley, you need to sit down," he urged as he stood up and walked over to her. He didn't need her to faint before he got to talk to her.

"What happened to Angel Grove?" she asked as she slid into a chair he directed her too. She gripped the sides of the chair as she waited for her world to stop spinning. There was a nagging worry that her world had just started in a downward spiral that wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"I'm not sure, but I'm working on it," he replied softly. "I just received the information about an hour ago."

"You've known for an hour that my hometown was destroyed?" she questioned as tears spilled down her cheeks. Angel Grove was gone and she hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary. Was she that disconnected to everything she had ever known? What had happened to the Yellow Ranger, she had been?

"Yes," he answered. "I wanted to know more facts before I alerted you," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Who did it?"

"I'm not sure, the readings are all over the place," he explained. "Do you need anything?" he asked when he noticed that she was as pale as their white bed sheets.

He wasn't sure how to help her since they had never faced anything like this before. Sure, he was there to help her deal with Zordon's death but this was so much more. The town that they had fought so long to protect was lying in rubble and they had no clue who had done it.

"I need to get there," she replied. "Take me back to Angel Grove."

"I will, but you need to calm down," he stated as he took her hands in his. "I have contacted the others. They will be here within the hour."

"You've already called them?" she whispered as he nodded. "Okay, what do you need?" she asked slipping back into ranger mode with ease.

He was impressed at how quick she fell back into the role of a Power Ranger. It might have been years since she wore the Yellow spandex, but she had no problem getting back into the mindset. He knew he shouldn't be shocked though, once a ranger, always a ranger.

"At the moment, I just need to get the team to Angel Grove," he answered. "I can't find the answers I need from this far away," he admitted before releasing her hands to move away from her. "You will need to get ready."

She nodded as she took a deep breath. Her body was still shaking from the footage of the devastation of Angel Grove. She couldn't seem to stop either. Closing her eyes, she tried to push the images of it out of her mind, but it didn't help.

Angel Grove was in ruins and they had no clue who did it or why it was done. The first order of business was to get everyone here. She knew they would be in flight within minutes of everyone arriving. They couldn't get there soon enough. The thought of anyone else already being there never crossed her mind. She was focused on her being there.

Whoever had done this to Angel Grove would pay. They would learn that you couldn't mess with the Power Rangers, retired or not.

XXXX

Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled it out and noticed an unknown number. It wasn't unusual since he ran a business but this had a different area code. Never one to let a phone ring, he answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Jason Scott?"_ a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked. He couldn't place her voice but she had the right number since she was calling him. Hopefully, whoever this was didn't need anything at the moment since he wasn't going to leave until they had some answers. He may not leave until this was over with depending on what the woman needed.

"_I'm Hayley and I worked with Tommy on his latest stint in black,"_ she supplied. It was code but he knew exactly what she was talking about, Tommy had just completed time as the Black Dino Ranger. He had never talked to Hayley, but knew about her, through Tommy.

"I understand, what's going on?" he asked because he didn't know why she would be calling him instead of Tommy. He didn't know the other rangers on Tommy's team.

"_Well I can't get ahold of Tommy first off. The Dinos' morphers are acting up and I found out some news on Angel Grove that he really needs to know," _she explained quickly.

He looked over at Tommy and sighed. Of course, the man didn't have his phone on. Tommy didn't like to be bother when it was something to do with ranger business. He guessed that Tommy just forgot he had a ranger team that would be affected by this as well.

"I can guarantee you he knows about Angel Grove since that's where we are right now," he stated as he moved further away from the others.

"_What? He is in Angel Grove?"_ she asked in shock.

He didn't know why she would be shocked over that piece of news since Tommy was normally in Angel Grove at his house.

"Yes, he is," he confirmed. "Do I need to let you talk to him?" he asked glancing back at the man in question.

"_Uh, well since he already knows that fact, I guess not," _she muttered. Hayley didn't sound happy that Tommy had kept something from her. He wondered about their relationship, and how it would play out with Kimberly back. He didn't want or need the drama of a current girlfriend getting jealous that an ex-girlfriend was back on the scene. He had enough on his plate with Tommy and Kimberly treating each other like enemies.

"What about their morphers?" he reminded her getting back to their conversation.

"_Well I did help design them, I'm sure I can figure out why they are acting weird."_

If she had helped design them, then they could probably use her help here. He knew they needed all the help they could get since they didn't know who had done this.

"How about you and the others get to Angel Grove," he suggested. "Billy can take a look and see what's going on. It could have something to do with Angel Grove."

"_Okay, we'll see you soon."_

"We'll be here," he stated before pushing end.

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he looked around. The rangers were still looking for an entrance to the Command Center. He wondered what they would think about Tommy's team. He'd never met them so he didn't know what to think. The one thing he did know was that their problems with their morphers had everything to do with Angel Grove.

This should be an interesting meeting for the young rangers and Tommy. He couldn't wait for Tommy's explanation on why he didn't tell anyone about his team. It was too big of a secret to have kept from everyone.

XXXX

"So what did he say?" Connor asked as soon as Hayley set her phone to the side.

"Well Tommy is in Angel Grove so he knows about its destruction," she replied as she looked around at the rangers. "We are going to Angel Grove."

"Of course we are," Connor stated. "We are needed."

"Uh Connor, did you remember that we don't have our powers anymore?" Kira asked him.

"Well, we do have powers," Ethan pointed out as he held up his arm that had turned to stone.

"Okay, but not the ability to morph," Kira agreed. "I'm pretty sure we will need that in order to help out."

"The others can't morph either," Hayley pointed out. She didn't mention that the rangers didn't care if they didn't have powers. They would defend Angel Grove with or without powers.

"See, they are there and can't morph," Connor said. "We are at least still in shape from being Power Rangers."

"Connor has a point," Trent stated. "They are all older and it has been a while since any of them wore the uniform. I think we need to journey to Ange Grove."

"I agree," Ethan said. "At least this way we can find out what's wrong with our morphers."

"I know I'm going to regret this but let's go to Angel Grove," Kira muttered.

She had a bad feeling that this trip was only the beginning. They had just destroyed Mesogogg a few months ago and she never anticipated that she would reenter the ranger world this soon.

Worry nagged the back of her mind something wasn't right about this. Something told her that this would be an even bigger battle than Mesogogg had been and that made her scared. She would go with her team though; she was a Power Ranger after all.

XXXX

An hour later, Kim rubbed her forehead and groaned. No one had found anything and she was starting to get frustrated. Why couldn't they find this entrance? There had to be one, she wouldn't think about the outcome of the world if there wasn't. She was a Power Ranger and nothing was impossible. This theory was proven time and time again.

Taking a breath, she focused on her crane. Her bird kept hovering over the spot where she had spoken to Tommy. What was special about that spot? She walked back to the spot and looked closely. Something was here; she just had to find out what it was.

"If I were a hidden entrance, where would I be?" she questioned under her breath.

A crunch of gravel had her turning to see who had pulled up. No one should be up here because no one knew that this place existed or at least she didn't think they did. It was to remain a secret. Two cars stopped next to Jason's vehicle. She didn't recognize the cars or any of the occupants except for one. Hayley.

"Why are you here?" she breathed as her crane screeched. She placed her hand on a fallen column and felt her world shift. The ground opened up below her feet as everything slowed. She knew this feeling well since something had always happened to her while she was the Pink Ranger. She just never thought it would happen again to her.

"Tommy!" she yelled as she fell out of sight.

XXXX

Tommy saw the cars stopped and wondered why the Dinos and Hayley were here. How did they know where he was? Walking towards them, he watched as Connor, Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley exited both cars. Something had to be wrong for all of them to be here, but why didn't they call him?

"Dr. O, you need to remember your phone next time," Ethan stated as he handed Tommy his phone.

"I guess this answers my question on why you didn't call me," he mused looking at his phone. He didn't even think about grabbing earlier. He had just wanted to get to Angel Grove as soon as possible when Jason called him with the news. "What's wrong though?"

"Our morphers are acting weird and Hayley doesn't know what to do," Connor supplied.

"Also we wanted to tell you that Angel Grove was destroyed but you already knew that," Kira muttered as she glanced around at the rubble.

"Yes, I did," he agreed. "I would assume it's also the reason that your morphers are acting up since they were linked to the morphing grid that was located here," he explained. "Once we find the entrance to the Command Center, I'll have Billy look into it."

"Entrance?" Ethan asked. "Uh, Dr. O there is nothing here but ruins."

"Actually the Command Center is underground and the entrance is hidden," he commented.

"Is everything dealing with the rangers underground?" Connor asked.

It was a good question, Tommy thought since their center was in his basement. "No, not all of the ranger bases are underground. This one used to be on the surface, but it was destroyed years ago."

"So how are you going to find a hidden entrance?" Trent questioned.

"Not sure," Tommy answered looking around at the rubble. He assumed that they would have already found the entrance. They had been searching for over an hour already. He knew everyone was getting tired because he was. They didn't have time to waste. Angel Grove depended on them finding out who had done this.

"Tommy!"

Tommy turned to find Kimberly because he knew that scream better than any other sound in the world. It was one he still heard in his nightmares. All he saw was her disappearing through the ground. His heart stopped for a beat before kicking it into overdrive. Running to the spot he had last seen her, he expected to find a hole in the ground, but found nothing. It was as if she hadn't even been there. He knelt down to see if he could find any clue of a trap door.

"Where did she go?" Jason gasped kneeling down next to him.

Tommy hadn't known that anyone had followed him, but it didn't surprise him. Jason would know Kim's scream as well as he did.

"You saw her fall, right?" Tommy questioned as he looked at Jason.

"Yeah, but where is the hole?" he asked as Tommy shrugged. "I guess she found a way in, but how do we get in?"

"Who knows," Tommy muttered. "She's not going to be happy though." He knew the former Pink Ranger well. Falling through that hole without anyone else would bring up all the bad memories of when she was captured, taken, or simply vanished. He didn't want her to have to relive those memories again especially since they had an unknown evil lurking around the corner.

"Yeah, I know," Jason agreed. "You think Billy can figure it out?"

"Probably," Tommy replied as they both stood up. "I'll have Hayley help him. Together, they should get this figured out so that we can rescue Kimberly."

"You know I find it kind of funny that she yelled for you, even though she is mad at you," Jason remarked.

"I told you, during battles or times of high stress, she calls for me," he stated with confidence. "I just have to figure out why she left in a rush." He would figure out the truth before all of this was over with because he wanted her in his life.

"Good luck with that," Jason muttered as the others finally joined them.

"Why are the two of you just standing around and where is Kimberly?" Trini asked, glancing around the group.

"Well Kimberly found an entrance," Jason stated.

"Good, where is it?" Rocky asked looking around.

"Yeah that's the problem, apparently she was the only one to go that way," Tommy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel the tension building up and it was because Kimberly was possibly in danger.

"What?" Aisha asked looking around to see she could see Kimberly and that Tommy and Jason were joking.

"Kimberly fell," Jason answered. "The hole closed up after her so there is no way we can get to her."

"Okay that's no possible," Katherine muttered. "She can't disappear through a hole in the ground."

"She did," Tommy mumbled. "Don't worry, we will find a way to get to her."

"I do know that since Kimberly will go ballistic if we don't," Rocky commented because he remembered a few of the times that Kimberly had been taken. It was never a good thing when the Pink Ranger went missing. A certain White Ranger didn't play nice when it happened. "Besides that who are these people?" he asked pointing at the Dinos and Hayley. They didn't need any strangers here right now while they were trying to deal with the situation.

"Oh this is the newest retired Power Ranger team," Tommy answered. "Connor in red, Trent in white, Kira in yellow, Ethan in blue, and Hayley was the tech advisor."

"Newest retired?" Billy asked as Tommy nodded. "I guess their retirement didn't last as long as ours."

"I guess not," Tommy sighed. This was not how he pictured his team meeting the others. "Do you think you can figure out what's wrong with their morphers?"

"If you linked them to the morphing grid then that's the reason their morphers are on the blink," he stated.

"Actually I linked them," Hayley supplied. "I knew that it would make them stronger if it was linked to the morphing grid that the Original team used."

"Once we get into the Command Center, I will take a look and see what I can do," Billy stated. "Now we need to find a way to get to Kimberly since she is probably already near the Command Center."

"Agreed," Adam said.

Everyone nodded as they began to closely inspect the area. If Kimberly found the entrance, they could too at least they hoped so.

XXXX

"Andros, have you learned anything else?" Cassie asked as she rushed into the megaship.

"No," he replied. "I can't find anything about Angel Grove from this far away. The sensors are being blocked somehow."

"Okay, how is Ashley?" she asked. She had been worried about her best friend ever since she heard about Angel Grove. It may not have been their birthplace but it was their hometown. They had come to love that place while they had been defending it. Hearing about its destruction was a hard blow to take because they hadn't been there to defend the city. It didn't matter that they were retired. Angel Grove shouldn't have been destroyed.

"Not good but getting stronger," he answered. "She would probably enjoy seeing your face right about now."

"I'll see her then, Carlos and T.J. were right behind me."

"Good, all we like are Zhane and Karone. We'll be taking off as soon as they board," he informed her.

"Okay," she said before exiting the bridge and heading to the sleeping compartments. Since their retirement, many changes had taken place on the megaship including a remodel of the sleeping compartments.

Cassie rushed down the hallway only to pause at Andros and Ashley's compartment. She knocked softly in case Ashley was asleep.

"_Come in,"_ Cassie heard Ashley say through the door.

Shaking her head, she slid the door open. Ashely was sitting at the desk looking down at something.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Cassie!" Ashley screamed as she jumped up and rushed to her best friend's side. "I can't believe you're here finally."

Cassie was wrapped tightly in Ashley's arms. "Uh, Ashley," she gasped, "can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Ashley murmured as she released Cassie. "Sorry, I've just been missing you."

"Angel Grove's destruction is hard for me too," Cassie admitted.

"I thought we'd saved it forever," Ashley whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Me too," Cassie whispered as she guided Ashley over to the desk. "What are you looking at?" she asked gesturing at the paper on the desk.

"It's old blueprints of the Command Center before it became the Power Chamber," she replied. "I figured we would need a base once we got there."

"It's destroyed though."

"Only on the surface," Ashley shared. "Andros believes that Zordon and Alpha had a plan in place if the Power Chamber was ever destroyed just like they did before the Command Center was destroyed."

"So you think it's underground?" Cassie asked looking down at the blueprints.

"Yes."

"So where's the entrance?"

Ashley sighed. "That's the problem, we don't know."

"Sounds like we will have our work cut out for us," Cassie remarked as Ashley nodded.

"Is everyone here?" Ashley asked as she rolled up the blueprints.

"We are only lacking Zhane and Karone," Cassie replied.

"Good, I can't wait to get there so that we can deal with whoever decided it was okay to destroy Angel Grove."

"I'm right there with you," Cassie stated. "Whoever it is, will find out not to mess with the home of the Power Rangers."

"_Ladies, we will be taking off within moments. Andros requests your presence on the bridge."_ DECA, the on-board computer stated.

"Okay, thanks DECA," Ashley said before she and Cassie exited the room and made their way to the bridge for takeoff.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes and tried to get her bearings. The problem was that it was dark and she couldn't see anything. In addition, she had no clue what had been under the Command Center, so she didn't know what was in place or not. Moving around, she groaned. Since she wasn't prepared for that fall, she didn't quite land on her feet. Instead, she landed on her butt and wrist. It wasn't a good thing for a former gymnast and Power Ranger.

Rolling to her side, she rubbed her wrist and stood up. There really was no light at all. If she fell through a hole, you would think that there would be a crack, to at least let in a tiny bit of light. It wasn't the case though. How would she ever find her way around?

_Trust me._

Blinking, Kim took a deep breath. The voice echoing in her head was familiar. It wasn't her crane even though it should have been. No, the voice belonged to Tommy's falcon. When she had been the Pink Ranger, she became very familiar with his falcon. She wasn't sure why he was speaking to her now, but he was.

Reaching out, she felt around. Her hands met cold stone as she slowly felt her way around by keeping one hand on the stone and the other in front of her. The stone didn't curve or at least it didn't feel as if it curved so she should at least be going in a straight line and not a circle. Her journey was slow, but she didn't want to bump into anything.

She knew should have just stayed where she was, but she wasn't the type of person to just stay where she fell. Besides, this way, she might actually find the Command Center and another entrance for the others. It also gave her some time to deal with the fact that Hayley was here instead of being safely tucked away in Reefside.

Why was she here, anyway? This was ranger business and if she couldn't be away from Tommy for a short while then their relationship wouldn't last beyond the first year.

XXXX

"So we will be having company in a little under an hour," Billy casually stated.

"Who?" Jason asked. He didn't like it that they would have more people show up. They had enough to deal with besides other ranger teams trying to help. He didn't need more attention bought on them and the mountain.

"The Space team," Billy answered. "Andros just called to inform us that they were on their way."  
"I thought he and Ashley were on official business on KO-35," Jason remarked.

"They were until he saw the damage of Angel Grove," Billy explained. "They helped protect it just like we did."

"I know," Jason moaned. "It's just that this was our home."

"Yes it was but we are going to need help," Billy pointed out. "They have the equipment we need to find out who did this."

"What about the Command Center that we are searching for?" he asked. "I thought that was the reason that we are walking around like chickens with their heads cut off to find an entrance."

"It is but I'm not sure what will work," Billy admitted. "Think about it, it has been years since the Power Chamber was destroyed. No one has been up here to check on anything."

"Okay I get it; I just worry about more people joining the fight."

"You know you don't have to take all of this on your shoulders," Billy commented. "We are a team."

"I know," he mumbled.

"We are here to lessen the burden on you. We are not teenagers who need one leader," Billy stated. "We are all adults and can help lead this team."

Jason looked back at the others and realized that Billy was right. He didn't have to be the leader of the past. This was a team effort and the team would handle this new problem. "You're right," he whispered. "We are a team."

Billy smiled as he watched the worried look finally fall from Jason's face and the tension ease from his body. The old Jason, the one who had been chosen as the Original Red Ranger was finally standing in front of him, now to get all the others on the same page. They all needed to rediscover their former selves.

XXXX

Tommy slipped away from the others and heard the distant cry of Kimberly's crane. It was odd since he hadn't heard it in a long while. In fact, the last time he had heard her crane was the day she left for Florida. When Katherine had taken over as the Pink Ranger, he didn't hear the crane. Zordon had explained to him that it was because he wasn't linked to Katherine as he had been to Kimberly.

Closing his eyes, he saw the crane hovering close to where Kimberly disappeared. He opened his eyes and shook his head. Walking over to the spot, he looked around and tried to see if anything shouted entrance. Nothing jumped out at him; instead, he was left frustrated.

"Where did you go Kimberly?" he whispered as her crane cried out once more. It was a mournful cry and one that he easily recognized. Normally he heard it when Kimberly was lost to him. Kimberly wasn't lost though because he knew where she was; they just couldn't get to her right now.

Scrubbing his hand down his face, he grabbed the nearest piece of rubble. His intention was to throw it but he never made it that far. Instead, he fell just like Kimberly had only this time no one saw him disappear.

XXXX

Kim heard a noise and a groan. Someone was down here with her.

"Hello?" she asked and braced herself for an attack.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

She held back a groan. Why out of all the people above her, was it him that fell? Couldn't she get away from him even for just a little bit?

"So how did you get down here and are the others in route?" she asked as she heard him move around.

"I got here the same way you did and no, the others don't even know that I'm down here," he replied. "Guess you're stuck with me."

"Some rescue," she muttered.

"Since we are down here for the foreseeable future, we can try to get everything online," he stated.

"Whoa, what do you think I've been trying to do," she quipped. "Just because you were the leader in the past, doesn't mean that you are still the leader."

"Kimberly, now is not the time to start a fight," he stated.

"I'm not starting a fight; I'm just not blindly following your instructions."

"What will you do then?" he asked.

"Well I will continue with what I was doing before you dropped in," she replied. "I suggest staying next to the walls since I can't vouch for the safety of the path."

Tommy almost growled at the tone in her voice. Since when was his Pink Princess this cold and unfeeling with him? He had to figure out what made her run away from him months ago. This wasn't really the time, but they were alone for the first time in a long time. He may have to push aside his concern for Angel Grove just to find out what was really wrong between him and Kimberly.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone.


	3. Journeys

A/N: Here is the new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it.

XXXX

Jason glanced around the site. He didn't see Tommy anywhere, and he couldn't remember the last time he did. It wasn't like Tommy to disappear when they needed him.

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" he asked looking around the group. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"I thought he was with Billy and Hayley," Trini commented as she walked back over to Jason's side.

"No, he didn't come with us," Billy stated motioning to Hayley.

"So what, is he missing too?" Rocky asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Well if no one has seen him, then yes he is," Jason answered slowly even as he still searched for Tommy. He hoped that he was just somewhere looking for the entrance, but he had a bad feeling that he wasn't.

"Maybe he found the entrance and is with Kimberly," Tanya suggested hopefully even though she knew that it was a small possibility.

"No, if he found the entrance, he would have told us," Katherine remarked with concern. Everyone knew that Tommy would have told them if he had found the entrance. It wasn't like him not to tell.

"Not if he fell like Kimberly," Billy remarked. "He could have found the same one that Kimberly found."

"So how do we find it and how exactly did he?" Adam questioned looking around at the group.

A few moments passed in silence as everyone tried to think of why Tommy and Kimberly had been able to find the entrance when they couldn't. There wasn't a clear explanation to any of them.

"It's their powers," Jason muttered as he rubbed his hand down his face. "They have both heard their spirit animals. It's the reason that Tommy knew about Angel Grove before anyone else, and why Kimberly jumped on a plane to get here."

"So what does that mean?" Trini asked not quite understanding what Jason was saying. No one really understood Tommy and Kimberly's powers.

"Not sure but what about the other Ninjetti?" Jason asked looking at the others. "Have any of you heard your animal spirit?" He hoped that they had heard their animals since it would probably be the only way to locate Tommy and Kimberly. The Ninjetti were linked by more than the actual powers.  
The other Ninjetti all shook their heads no. They hadn't heard their animals in years. In fact, they were shocked that Tommy and Kimberly had heard theirs, especially Kimberly since she had given hers to Katherine. It was very unusual, but then again those powers were something they had barely touched. They had opened up a completely new world to the rangers, including connecting them through their spirit animals.

"How could they have heard their spirit animals if those powers were destroyed?" Kira asked stepping forward. She and the other Dinos were confused. They had no clue about the Ninjetti powers other than the fact that the rangers had them.

"Our spirit animals were more than linked with our powers, they were linked with our life force," Billy explained. "It was the reason that when Kimberly lost her power coin that she was on the verge of dying. Zordon had to unlink her in order for her to function."

"So how can she hear her animal?" Connor asked. He was as puzzled by this as everyone else was.

"I don't know since she handed those powers over to Katherine," Billy replied. "It doesn't make any sense as to why she can still hear the crane."

"It's got to be their connection," Trini whispered. "It's the only explanation."

"Trini's right; we all know why they are the only two to have heard their spirit animals," Adam stated.

Jason sighed and looked at everyone. He couldn't deny what they all knew or at least the Originals knew. Tommy and Kimberly's connection was the reason that they heard their spirit animals after all these years. They had always shared a connection even before Tommy had become a Power Ranger and it had only strengthen when he join them as the Green Ranger.

"Is there a way to tap into their connection to find them?" Ethan asked trying to think of a way to get those two back.

"I'm not sure but it's a novel idea," Billy mused and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it first.

"How would you do that?" Aisha asked. "It's a part of them and neither of them is here," she pointed out.

"True," Trini mentioned. "Also, I am concern if you do manage to tap into it; that something will happen to them. We cannot see them so we don't know if it will do any damage."

"I agree with Trini, I don't want to risk their lives on something that may or may not work," Rocky stated. "We can find them without their spirit animals."

"We can help with that," Andros said coming up behind them.

"Andros? What are you doing here?" Adam asked as the other Space Rangers appeared behind Andros.

It had been a while since anyone had seen the Space ranger team since they spent a lot of their time on distant planets helping.

"We're here to help you," Ashley replied. "This was our home as well."

"Yeah, you didn't think that you would be alone in defending Angel Grove, did you?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"Honestly we thought you were off on some distant planet dealing with their problems," Adam stated.

"Well, we were, but Angel Grove comes first especially when a new evil has destroyed it," Andros commented. "Don't worry, we are here to help."

"Um, did you just say that you were on a distant planet?" Connor asked looking at the Space Rangers as if they were aliens, which in Andros, Zhane, and Karone case, they were aliens.

"Yeah and who are you?" Andros asked looking at Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Hayley. "I don't know who you five are."

Jason smiled because Andros was as protective of the secret of the Power Rangers as anyone else was, even though everyone knew the Space team. "Andros, this is the newest ranger team. Tommy was their mentor."

"Tommy was a mentor?" Carlos asked. "I don't think I believe that, he's more of action guy, not a sit on the sidelines guy."

"Don't worry, he was in the action as well," Hayley stated. "He was the Black Ranger."

"Of course he was, doesn't he have enough colors," Carlos muttered glancing at Zack and Adam.

"Apparently not, I'm waiting for him to be the Pink Ranger," Zack laughed as he pictured the very manly Thomas Oliver rocking the pink spandex.

"Anyway, this is his team; Connor in red, Kira in yellow, Ethan in blue, Trent in white, and Hayley was the tech advisor," Jason said making the introductions.

"Dinos, this is the Space team; Andros in red, Ashley in yellow, Cassie in pink, Carlos in black, T.J. in blue, Zhane in silver, and Karone in purple," Adam stated.

"You had a Purple Power Ranger?" Kira asked in awe of a team with more than one girl. She hadn't remembered a Purple Ranger though from Dr. O's video.

"Uh, no, I wasn't a ranger with them," Karone replied. "I did become the Pink Ranger when Kendrix died."

"Gotcha," Kira stated.

"Andros, they are having problems with their morphers. It's the reason that they are here," Jason informed him.

"Now that is a problem, I can help with," Andros stated. "Billy, would you like to join me on board the Megaship while the others search for the entrance?"

"I'm coming too," Hayley said. "I built these things."

"Of course, you may come as well."

"Andros, do you think you could find the entrance with your computers?" Jason asked.

"We tried on the way here but nothing is showing up," Ashley stated. "It's like there is nothing beneath the surface."

"What?" Trini asked. "I thought the Command Center was down there. I mean that is the reason that we've been searching these ruins."

"According to our scans, nothing is down there," Andros stated. "Zordon was good at hiding his base of operations."

"You've got that right," Zack mumbled looking around at the ruins. If he hadn't have been chosen, he wouldn't have known about the Command Center on this mountaintop.

"Don't worry, while on board, I will have Billy search since he knows more about Zordon and the Command Center," Andros mentioned.

"In the meantime, we will continue our search on the ground," Jason stated as Andros nodded.

They watched as Andros, Billy, and Hayley teleported up to the Megaship that was hovering up high.

"I bet Hayley never thought she would do that," Ethan mentioned.

"I'm sure she didn't like it," Kira commented. "We've never teleported."

"How did you get around?" Rocky asked wondering how the other teams of rangers got around. He knew that they teleported because they were linked with the morphing grid and because Billy had created their communicators.

"We jumped through invisiportals," Trent replied. "It wasn't as cool as teleportation though."

"Jumping never is," Aisha said with a smile. "Now let's get back to work, I have a best friend who is probably ready to tear the head off of her ex-boyfriend."

"Dr. O really dated her?" Connor asked.

"Yes he did," Adam answered. "Did he not tell you about his time as the Green and White Rangers?"

"No, all we know is the teams," Kira said. "He just gave us the rundown of the teams, nothing more."

"Well then I think we have many things to discuss while we search for the entrance," Rocky said slinging his arms around Connor and Kira's necks. "What do you want to know?"

"Is he for real?" Ethan asked as he watched Rocky lead Connor and Kira away.

"Unfortunately for you, he is," Aisha stated. "My husband is a prankster, but you won't find anyone more loyal than him. He loved being a Power Ranger."

"Good to know," Ethan remarked. "So Kimberly is your best friend?"

"Yes she is along with everyone else's. Once she and Tommy deal with whatever is bothering them, you will see a different side to your Dr. O," Aisha said as all the older rangers nodded. They had all began to walk off but still heard Aisha's comment.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

He only knew Tommy as Dr. O and the Black Ranger. He didn't know him when he was helpless as the Green Ranger or strong as the White Ranger. Tommy might have shown them how to fight and be a ranger, but he didn't show them how to deal with everything that comes with being a ranger. It was time to teach Tommy's rangers something that they would never learn on the battlefield.

"I mean we have a lot to discuss," Aisha stated with a smile. "I think it's time you learn who the real Tommy Oliver is."

"It all started when a young Thomas Oliver moved to Angel Grove," Rocky stated dramatically as the older rangers groaned. This would be an interesting story for the newest rangers especially with Rocky telling the story. "No one knew what to make of this strange young man in green who seemed to have captured a young Pink Ranger's heart."

"Oh goodness gracious," Aisha muttered.

XXXX

"You know we can't avoid each other forever," Tommy commented through the darkness. They still hadn't found a way to light their path. He couldn't remember if there was any light the last time until Zordon asked them to walk through the vortex.

"Well I was doing a remarkable job until Angel Grove was destroyed," Kimberly muttered. "How did you find your way down here when no one else could?"

"Your crane," he answered simply.

"Well it was your falcon that got me here," she remarked. "I guess our spirit animals don't know that we are not together anymore."

"I guess not," he muttered. "Care to explain why we're not?"

"Care to explain why Hayley is here?" she fired back. She didn't even care that she sounded bitter.

"She brought the kids here because their morphers are acting weird," he replied. "I had no control over her showing up here."

"Of course," she mumbled. He sounded sincere, but there had to be something else to bring Hayley here. "Look let's just forget the past so that we can solve this mystery of who destroyed Angel Grove and I can go back home."

"Your home is here," he pointed out.

"No, my home is in Florida, I was just fooling myself thinking that I could move back here after all this time," she stated. "The joke was on me though."

"Kimberly," he started before he was hit with something. "What was that?"

"I assume a rock," she said almost sweetly. "I told you, I don't want to talk about us or anything relating to us."

"How will that be possible?" he asked. "The Power Rangers are related to us."

"We can discuss Power Ranger stuff just not us," she growled. "I don't want to rehash the past again."

"Fine, have it your way, you always did anyway," he retorted in a huff.

"Why do you think that?" she quipped. "You were the leader, the one everyone looked to in a difficult situation. You took Jason's place before he even left."

"I didn't have control over that, you know that was Zordon's decision."

"And you took it!" She screamed. "Jason was our leader. You were just an outsider that Rita turned evil to fight us."

"And I paid for that with losing my powers," he yelled back. "How many times did I save you, Kimberly? How many times did I rush in and save your Pink Princess butt from Rita and her henchmen?" The way he said it made her skin burn. He was spitting fire just as his Dragonzord was fabled to do.

"How many times did we have to save you? I seemed to remember that you were helpless as well." She fired back not caring if she hurt him or not. His statements and actions had already hurt her.

"Only until I got the White Ranger powers, then I didn't need saving," he retorted. "But you still needed to be saved, didn't you Kimberly?"

"Only because I was exhausted from fighting and training," she replied. "You know that I was training when I was captured."

"Yeah training for gymnastics and if I remember correctly your gymnastics had nothing to do with being a ranger. Zordon must have really loved you for him to let you do what you wanted, even though we needed the Pink Ranger fighting," he remarked. "We needed the whole team, not just part of it."

"He did love me but he loved you too!" she yelled. "He created powers just for you."

"Because I was worthy," he remarked.

"No!" she cried. "Because we made you worthy, Thomas Oliver. You were nothing but a weak Green Ranger."

"You know that I was more than that," he stated slowly.

She huffed but kept quiet. In her heart, she knew that she couldn't deny his claim. He was more than a weak Green Ranger. He had shown more in his final days as the Green Ranger than anyone else did. He had fought again and again, no matter how weak his powers had been.

She hated that time but loved it too. It was then that Tommy had truly captured her heart. He didn't know it though, because she had never told him. Sometimes at night, she still woke in a cold sweat from images of those final days. She still saw him in Rita's Dark Dimension with powers failing but still fighting.

"Kimberly?"

"I think we should focus on getting the Command Center online for the others," she whispered as she pushed the images of Tommy as the Green Ranger to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to revisit the glory days. They had a job to do.

Tommy took a breath as he listened to the change in Kimberly's breathing. He didn't know what made her stop fighting, but he wasn't happy about it. He had finally gotten her to yell at him but it wasn't enough. He needed her to break down and tell him what had driven her away. He needed his emotional Kimberly to reveal the hurt that she had buried deep.

He knew that it was the only way since their spirit animals had stayed quiet during their yelling match. In times past when they had yelled at each other, their spirit animals had cried as well. The falcon and the crane knew that something was buried deep keeping their people from being happy. The question was how was he going to get Kimberly to reveal that pain? What could he do to push past those barriers she had erected?

XXXX

"Andros, I am impressed with your set up here," Billy stated as Andros led him over to the bank of computers on board the Megaship.

"I took your suggestions when we upgraded. DECA was not impressed at the time," Andros remarked.

"_I have since adapted,"_ DECA, the on board computer voice, stated.

"Sure you have," Andros muttered.

"You actually have all of this at your fingertips?" Hayley asked as she looked around in awe.

"Yes ma'am," Andros replied. "Since I am on the counsel at KO-35, I needed most of the equipment."

"KO-35?" she asked. "What is KO-35?"

"My home planet," Andros answered. "It is not in this galaxy but the next one over."

"Okay I think I need to just focus on the mophers and not on what galaxy you came from," she quipped. There would be time later to find out about this KO-35.

"Don't worry, Hayley, this was a lot for the others to take in as well even though they knew Zordon," Andros informed her. "I think Cassie still has problems with it since her best friend now lives there part of the time."

"I guess that makes sense," she muttered. "What about Karone and Zhane?"

"My sister and brother-in-law, they were both born on KO-35. Karone was stolen as a child, which was the reason that I became a Power Ranger. I spent years searching for her," he explained.

"There is so much that Tommy hasn't told me about the Power Rangers," she mumbled.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you and Tommy together?" Andros asked as Billy glanced over at them. They were clearly very interested in her answer.

"Me and Tommy, uh no," she stated. "He is more like an annoying brother. I met him in grad school."

"How did you find out about the Power Rangers?" Billy asked as he began searching the ground beneath the Command Center for Tommy and Kimberly.

"Oh quite by accident," she replied. "He was messing around with his old morhper when I walked in. He tried to play it off, but he's not that great of a liar."

"No, he's not," Billy agreed.

"Anyway I made him explain before agreeing to help him," Hayley explained. "I never regretted my decision."

Billy nodded as he focused his attention on the map on the screen in front of him. He was trying to trace Tommy and Kimberly using their power signatures that he knew by heart, but he was coming up empty. Where were they?

"Have you found Tommy and Kimberly?" Andros asked.

"No, it's like there's nothing beneath the ruins, but I know that they're there," he answered. "They couldn't have disappeared from behind the ruins."

"Try the subsoil scanner," Andros suggested. "It might pick up their body heat."

"Okay," Billy muttered under his breath. Several keystrokes later, he had the scanners switched, but was still finding nothing. Where were Kimberly and Tommy? They had to be under the Command Center since that's where they fell.

"While he is trying to locate Tommy and Kimberly, let me check out those morphers," Andros stated as Hayley nodded.

"I snatched Tommy's since he left it at his house," she said handing him the morhper.

"Tommy still forgets stuff?" Andros asked as she nodded.

"He forgot his phone too," Billy pointed out.

"So I assume that forgetting stuff hasn't come with old age," she quipped.

Andros and Billy snorted before settling down. "Well I'm older than him so the old age quip is a little out of place, but no, he has always been forgetful. Kimberly tried to help him in high school, and for a while it seemed to really help," Billy explained.

"What happened?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"She left to compete in the Pan Globals," he replied without looking up.

"Oh," Hayley whispered. She really wanted to know the person that Tommy had been; she wanted to know the man he was when he was with Kimberly.

"I think we have a problem," Billy stated.  
"What?" Andros and Hayley asked as they looked over at him.

"Check out the screen," Billy answered as the screen zoomed in on the debris of Angel Grove.

"What is that?" Hayley asked as she stepped closer to determine exactly what she was looking at. She was still clueless though.

"I think I know who destroyed Angel Grove," Billy muttered.

"I thought he was destroyed," Andros remarked looking closely at the screen.

"We all did," Billy commented. "DECA is this correct?"

"Affirmative, Billy," DECA replied.

"Okay fill in the one who is not caught up on all the ranger history," Hayley demanded losing her patience. She really didn't like being left out of the loop. "It looks like nothing but purple goo."

"Yeah that's the problem," Billy muttered. "There is only one evil being that would leave that as a calling card."

"Okay, so who is it?" she asked.

"Ivan Ooze," Billy stated.

XXXX

"Shouldn't we have found something by now?" Kim asked as she leaned against the rock walls. It was cool to the touch, which helped since she was burning up. There didn't seem to be very much air circulation. If they didn't find the Command Center soon, they very might run out of air.

"I would have thought so," Tommy commented. "The last time I was down here, Zordon guided us to the vortex."

"Well guess we're out of luck," Kim mumbled. "I can't believe that we are able to battle someone from our past without Zordon."

Tommy heard the pain and hurt in her voice. He knew that she was blinking back tears even though he couldn't see her through the darkness. Kimberly had been very attached to Zordon just as he had. Zordon's death still haunted them.

"Kimberly, I know it's going to be hard, but we can do this," he stated. "Zordon entrusted us when we will younger. He trained us to know how to do this without him."

"I would just feel better if he was here," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered. He wished that he could hold her and provide her some comfort, but he knew that she would not welcome his hug at least not at the moment. She was still too angry with him for something she thought he had done. He really needed to find out why she had left him a few months ago so that they could move past this.

"_Winged lord and lady of the skies,"_ a voice echoed through the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked.

"It sounded like Dulcea," Tommy stated. "But how?"

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, "but that's what she called us."

"Yeah, when we got our Ninjetti powers," he mumbled remembering standing in front of the fire that night.

"I don't think I like this," she admitted.

"_My falcon and crane be not afraid."_

"Dulcea?" she called out.

"Kim, I don't think she's really here," he remarked. "I think we are only hearing her through our spirit animals."

Kim huffed as she closed her eyes. If what he said was true then she should be able to use her crane to talk to Dulcea. As soon as she shut her eyes, she saw her crane perched on a rock and perched next to her was Tommy's falcon. They didn't look afraid or nervous. In fact, they looked at peace. What was going on? Dulcea had to be near them.

"_Agile Kimberly, trust in yourself." _

"What?" Kim wondered. "I do trust in myself," she muttered.

"Maybe Dulcea doesn't think so," Tommy quipped.

"It's you I don't trust," she whispered as light burst through the area almost blinding them.

They both covered their eyes before slowing opening them. Looking around, they realized that they had been here before. How they had fallen and ended up here was weird. It wasn't the weirdest thing they had encountered in their time as rangers though.

"You think we will have to face the dinosaur bones again?" Tommy asked as they looked out over Phadeos.

They were standing on the monolith just as they had been the night Dulcea revealed their spirit animals. It seemed as if nothing had changed here.

"I hope not," Kim muttered. "My question is how did we end up on Phadeos?"

"_All will be revealed."_

"Probably after some test that is designed to push us to our limits," Tommy commented as Kimberly nodded.

"_Your journey awaits."_

"Of course it does," Kim said. "Down into the unknown once more."

"At least we know we're not looking for the Command Center anymore," Tommy reasoned.

"True, but what exactly are we looking for?" Kim asked as they moved towards the path, they had once taken years ago.

"Powers," Tommy guessed. "I wonder if the others will join us."

XXXX

"I have to let the others know," Billy stated. "They need to be prepared in case he targets another city."

"I don't think he will target another city," Andros remarked.

"Why not?" Hayley asked.

"Because he has a score to settle with the Original rangers," Andros explained. "It's the only reason he picked Angel Grove."

"Okay so he's gone?" Hayley asked.

"No, he's just waiting," Billy stated.

"What's he waiting for?" Hayley asked not really understanding what this evil villain wanted or was even about.

"I would assume that he is waiting for all the Original Power Rangers to be in Angel Grove," Andros commented.

"I thought they were," Hayley muttered.

"Yeah until Kimberly and Tommy disappeared," Billy commented. "If I had to guess, he is waiting for us to get powers again."

"Or at least reawaken your Ninjetti powers," Andros remarked. "He did face you when you gain those powers."

"True," Billy sighed. "I just dread explaining this to Tommy and Kimberly."

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"Because they are the center of the team," Andros supplied.

"I thought that there was no center," Hayley remarked. "They are a team not a circle."

"We are, but there spirit animals are the lord and lady of the skies," Billy answered. "I guess that's the reason that the falcon and crane led them to Angel Grove. They are needed to reawaken the other animals."

"So you ready to meet your wolf?" Andros asked as he glanced at Billy.

"You were the wolf?" Hayley asked and wondered if she needed to re-watch Tommy's video that he had made for the kids.

"Yeah," Billy replied. "I wonder if the others are ready to meet theirs."

XXXX

"Shouldn't Billy, Andros, and Hayley be back already?" Trent asked.

"Depends on if they can find Tommy and Kimberly or not," Trini replied. "Don't worry; they will let us know if something is wrong."

"Something is wrong," Rocky muttered folding his arms across his chest. "We are down two rangers and we still are no closer to finding the Command Center."

"We also have no clue who did this to Angel Grove," Zack pointed out.

"Guys, don't worry," Jason stated. "We will figure all of this out. This isn't different than any other time while we were in the dark."

"Yeah, but we had Zordon," Aisha muttered.

"Not all the times," Trini remarked. "We have faced times of trouble without Zordon and we can do it again."

"Yes we can since we are facing Ivan Ooze," Billy stated as he appeared before them with Andros and Hayley beside him.

"Ivan Ooze is back?" Adam asked. "How?"

"We are not sure how, but he is back," Billy replied.

"Did you find Tommy and Kimberly?" Katherine asked shifting closer to the others.

"No," Andros answered. "They are not beneath the ruins."

"Then where are they?" Jason demanded.  
"We don't know, but DECA is scanning the different galaxies to find them," Andros supplied. "Don't worry, DECA will find them while we continue the search here."

"So the Ooze is back and we still don't know where Tommy and Kimberly are," Rocky muttered. "Does this mean that we will awaken our spirit animals?"

"I would assume so," Billy replied.

"If that's the case, are we going back to Phadeos?" Aisha asked. "I would really like to skip that trip down memory lane."

"Phadeos?" Connor asked. "What is Phadeos?"

"It's a distant planet that is guarded by Dulcea," Adam answered. "We had to journey there when Ivan Ooze showed up the first time to gain new powers."

"Who's Dulcea?" Kira asked.

"Master Warrior of Phadeos," A female voice answered behind them.

Everyone turned at once to see who the voice belonged too and found a figure with a green cloak and a wooden staff. The cloak hid the identity of the figure from them except for the ones that had met this figure.

"Duclea," Adam whispered. "How are you here?"

"No worries, my frog prince, I am only a vision of myself. I am still firmly on Phadoes," she replied. "I am here to guide you on your quests."

"Do you know where Tommy and Kimberly are?" Aisha asked stepping forward.

"I do," she answered.

"Where are they?" Kira asked.

"They are already on their quests for their powers," she stated. "Now each of you will be chosen when it is your time."

"What?" Jason asked not understanding. "You mean we will each fall through a hole like Tommy and Kimberly?"

"It will depend on the spirit animal," Dulcea answered. "Be safe rangers and may the power protect to you," she said before disappearing from their sight.

"Well she was frighteningly unhelpful," Tanya muttered.

"At least she knows where Tommy and Kimberly are," Katherine remarked.

"You know what I bet they are on Phadeos," Rocky said snapping his fingers. "Aisha, good news, you may not have to relive that memory lane."

"Thanks, but my best friend is there with her ex-boyfriend that she is currently fighting with," she moaned. "This is not something I would wish on anyone."

"Don't worry, Dulcea is there, and she will watch over them," Adam stated. "They will be fine."

"Yeah, unlike us," Trent remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Jason asked looking over at the teen.

"Because they are save from this villain while we are among the ruins of a city he hates because of a group of teenagers," Trent explained.

"At least we're not the teenagers," Connor remarked as Kira smacked his shoulder. "Kira, I told you that hurts."

"Then quit saying stupid stuff," she remarked. "Now how can we help?"

Jason sighed as he looked around the group. "Honestly I don't know, but we are in this together."

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	4. Pushing It

A/N: Here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone likes it. Sorry it took longer than I had planned.

XXXX

Tommy knelt down on the bank of the spring they had found. He didn't remember it from the last time they were here, but it didn't matter. He was thirsty, and he was almost certain that Kimberly was too. She wouldn't say anything to him though; she never wanted to show any weakness in front of him. It was crazy because he never thought that admitting anything made a person weak. If you didn't admit it, then you appeared weak because you were afraid to admit you were not perfect.

"You might want to take a drink," he suggested, hoping that she wouldn't fight him on this. "I don't know if we will find water again for a while," he added, hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh okay," she muttered as she knelt down beside him.

He watched her cupped her hands and stick them under the water before bringing them back up to her mouth as if she had done this hundreds of times before.

Looking at her, no one would ever think that they would see her drinking out of a stream. She wasn't the outdoors kind of girl; instead, she was the one who kept the malls open. Being the Pink Power Ranger had changed her though. She had dropped the Valley Girl shallowness for the woman that she was meant to be, the woman kneeling next to him.

"You're doing it again," she muttered as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" he asked, even though he knew what she was talking about.

"Tommy, just because no one would believe that I would drink out of a stream, doesn't mean that it's okay to watch how I do it," she stated. "It's just water."

"Oh, it's more than that," he remarked. "Kimberly Ann Hart, the shopping wonder of Angel Grove is drinking water directly from a stream. It's not even been filtered for the Pink Princess. I'm pretty sure there was a frog across from you only seconds ago."

"Oh shut up, it is fine," she quipped. "Do you know where we are?" she asked glancing over at him.

"No, we didn't come this way last time," he replied. "I really wish we had a map."

"I'm not sure a map would help," she stated looking around the area. "You know even though I don't want to see them again, I would like to pass the dinosaur bones to just know we are going the right way."

"Right way? Kimberly we don't know that we have to go to the monolith again," he reminded her. "We might have to go somewhere totally different."

Moaning, she nodded slowly. "I just wish that the others were with us. This is a team thing, not a duet."

"I agree."

They both stood up and glanced around again.

"I guess we better get back to our hike," she suggested. "I don't know where we are going, but this is our journey."

"Let's go," he stated as he let her lead the way. He could protect her back this way and he trusted her abilities to handle anything that popped up. She was as trained as he was and could handle what he could. He and Jason had made sure she was well trained along with the other girls. They understood that there would times that they wouldn't be around to help the girls, so it was better to train them as best they could.

It was the same with Zordon, he had entrusted them with the knowledge to handle being a ranger for the times when he wouldn't be around like right now. He hated the thought that they would be fighting without Zordon helping them, but they could do this because they had been chosen to do this. If an interdimensional being believed in them, then they could believe in themselves.

XXXX

"So are we going to sit around and wait for our journey to start?" Aisha asked looking around the group. She was ready to know something. Sitting around was getting them nowhere while two of her best friends were on a distant planet facing who knows what.

They were all just sitting around on the different ruins as if they couldn't move or didn't want to.

It had been over an hour since Dulcea had visited them and they had just about given up on finding anything. They were nervous about their upcoming journeys too, or at least the former Ninjetti were. They didn't know what their journey would entail and it made them anxious. The last time they went after their powers; they were together.

"No, we are going to try to find the Command Center so that we can get it online before Ivan strikes again," Jason stated as he stood up. "We can't sit around." He knew that sitting around was giving everyone time to worry. They needed to be active and finding the Command Center was the only thing they could do that would help keep their minds off the fact they were facing Ivan Ooze again.

"Jason's right, we need to get the Command Center online," Tanya commented. This wasn't really a situation she had faced before, but she knew that they needed to get back to searching for the Command Center.

"So how do we find it?" Kira asked. "I mean Dr. O and Kimberly fell but still didn't find it."

"And Billy didn't find anything under the surface when he scanned for them," Hayley added when she remembered what Billy had said earlier.

"What?" Trini asked looking over at Billy. "You didn't find anything?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that Zordon doesn't have it cloaked," Billy replied. "Think about it, he had the original one cloaked from evil and I would bet they did this one as well."

"I will have to agree with Billy," Andros stated. "Zordon and Alpha would make sure that it's hidden from any evil."

"The how will we find it?" Connor asked as he stood up.

"There is an entrance," Jason stated. "Zordon would make sure that it was something we could find in the event of an emergency."

"Yes he would," Trini agreed. "We just need to keep looking."

"Okay," Carlos sighed. "Let's get to it."

They all stood and began to move around the ruins once more. They were paired off in groups, just in case someone else disappeared. The others in the group would know that that person was gone and could tell the others. It would also alert them if the Ninjetti's journeys had begun. It would clue them in, on how close they were to facing Ivan again.

XXXX

"Sir, the former White and Pink Rangers are not on Earth."

"Where are they?" Ivan asked turning to look down on the Earth.

He was in wait for the rangers to attain those blasted powers so that when he defeated them; he would beat the unbeatable Power Rangers. It was something that no one else had been able to do. They might gain small victories, but in the end, the rangers always won. It was time that someone put an end to their reign and it would be him. It would be his sweet revenge on those former teenagers that had thrown him in the path of the comet before he could complete his plan.

"They are on Phadeos."

"So their spirit animals are calling them back, very interesting. I could have my victory sooner than I thought."

"But sir, they are fabled to be the ultimate Power Rangers, the falcon and the crane."

"They might have been once upon a time, but they are no longer the rangers they once were. I bet they don't even remember to fly as one," he mused.

It was really pathetic considering that Tommy and Kimberly were once the center of the Ninjetti and had made them undefeatable, but those days were over. It played into his plans when they fought. It would be an easy battle, but that didn't bother him as long as they had powers. He just wanted to beat the powers that they would hold once more.

"Would you like me to stop them?"

"No, let them make their journey," he replied. "They may find what they once had, but it won't make a difference."

Turning he faced the distance planet of Phadeos. It was such a small planet and all he had to do was destroy the planet and he would win, but he didn't do that. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he couldn't touch the ancient planet. The planet was protected by more than that witch warrior Dulcea. A treaty was in place to protect the planet because of its connection to the spirit world. If anyone dared to harm the planet, they would perish, so he wouldn't touch them or the planet.

"Watch the others and make sure that they do not find the Command Center."

"Did Zordon made another one?"

"Of course he did, but it is very well hidden. I don't think they will find it, but I don't want to take that chance," he said looking back at Earth. If he knew where Zordon had hidden that Command Center, he would have destroyed it as well as Angel Grove. Zordon had been crafty though and made sure that no one could find the Command Center, well no one but his chosen rangers. They wouldn't find it, if he had anything to say about it. He might want to defeat them as Power Rangers, but he didn't need them finding their base of operations.

XXXX

Rocky knelt down to check out a crevice. He hoped it was something like that movie where you stuck your hand in and found a lever. It would make sense and be easy to hide. To his left, he heard a low sound. He turned a little but saw nothing, but he did know that sound. It was something he hadn't heard in years.

"Aisha," he whispered as he looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she knelt down next to him.

"I heard something," he stated. "I think I'm about to be the first to go on my journey."

"What?" she asked before disappearing.

"Or I guess it's you," he muttered as he stood up. He knew the sound was her bear, but he assumed that her bear was warning him. Well, it did warn him, but not exactly, how he thought it would.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" Connor asked as he, Kira, Trent, and Ethan walked over to him.

"Aisha disappeared," he replied slowly as to not alarm them.

"What? Did she find the entrance?" Kira asked.

"No, she is on her journey to rediscover her spirit animal," he explained. "We need to let Jason know."

"He's on the other side of the ruins, checking out the south side," Ethan informed him. "I can get him if you want me too."

"No, its fine. No one needs to be alone just in case something happens," Rocky commented. "Let's head that way."

The Dinos nodded and followed him in his search for Jason. They didn't know why it matter if they were alone since they were not going on any journey. They didn't have the Ninjetti powers, so they wouldn't have to discover a spirit animal as he did.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" Jason asked as soon as he saw them. "Where's Aisha?"

"She disappeared after I heard her bear," Rocky informed him. "I would assume that she is on her journey."

"Hopefully she is on Phadeos with Tommy and Kimberly," Jason remarked looking up at the sky.

"Why?" Trent asked.

"So she wouldn't be alone," Rocky answered. "I don't want her to be alone during this journey. I just wish that I could be with her like Tommy is with Kimberly."

"Your powers weren't linked like theirs," Jason pointed out. "It's probably better to do your journey alone."

Rocky sighed and nodded. He knew it would probably be easier, but he hated not being with his wife. This wasn't going to be an easy journey for her, and he wanted to be there with her.

"I'll get back to searching while we wait," Rocky said as he led the Dinos back to his spot. He had to stay focused and on guard for his turn.

XXXX

Aisha blinked as the yellow cleared from around her. It was weird because she hadn't fell in the tradition way. Instead, it was as if she was teleported. Looking around, she didn't have a clue where she was.

She wasn't scared since she had done this once before. Although that's when she had chosen Tanya to become the Yellow Zeo Ranger. She never regretted her decision to leave the rangers at that time. Her place was in Africa with her family. She did miss her friends though, especially Rocky.

She didn't know if she would ever see him again, but thankfully, he had come after her when he turned over his powers to Justin. They had grown closer than they had ever been. He asked her to marry him six months after he had come after her. It was probably the fastest she had ever agreed to anything including becoming the Yellow Power Ranger.

Shaking her head, she pushed those memories to the back of her mind. She needed to focus on where she was and what her journey was. She had assumed that she would be on Phadeos with Tommy and Kimberly, but this wasn't the distant planet. No, this place was more familiar than Phadeos.

She looked to her left and saw something that instantly bought back her childhood. Smiling, she started walking to the cave. She knew where she was now. It didn't clue her in on her path, but one thing was for sure. She was in her old hometown of Stone Canyon.

What could her journey to finding her bear do with Stone Canyon?

XXXX

Kim wiped her forehead again. It was so hot that sweat was just running down her face. Since it was so hot, they had decided to follow the stream just in case there wasn't another water source. Of course, they really had no clue where they were going anyway so she guessed it didn't matter which way they went.

She longed for a sign of some kind to let them know that they were at least on some kind of journey.

"_Fear not, my crane, all will be revealed to you in time," _a voice whispered in her ear.

"Dulcea?" she questioned, as she looked around for the familiar white owl that the Master Warrior used to protect herself from aging. "You already told us that all will be revealed. I want to know when."

"_When you are ready,"_ Dulcea commented. _"You must complete your journey."_

"Of course," Kim muttered.

"Don't get too mad, she may not be able tell us," Tommy remarked. "There is a possibility that she doesn't know herself."

"Oh that doesn't make me feel any better," she mumbled. "I just want Zordon."

"I know, I do too," he admitted. "He was a great mentor and knew how to calm us."

She nodded as they continued walking in silence. Everything around her seemed to mock their footsteps. It was almost as if the plants and trees knew what their journey was, but wouldn't share it with them.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. They fell as a see-through screen popped up in front of them.

"What?" Tommy asked as they stood up.

"It's Aisha," Kim remarked, as they looked closer at the image. "Where is she?"

"Stone Canyon," he answered. "She must be on her journey."  
"Why are we seeing this though and why is she not here with us?" she asked looking around. "She can't do this by herself."

"_My crane, the bear has called her there. Each of the Ninjetti spirits will call their owners wherever they wished. Each journey is different so the location will be as well." _

"If each journey is different then why are Tommy and I on Phadeos together?" she asked in anger. She hated that her best friend was all alone on her journey. She also hated that she was stuck with Tommy.

"_Dear Kimberly, you already know the answer to your question. Now you are permitted to watch Aisha's journey as well as the other Ninjetti's. It will help the two of you on yours."_

"What if they need help?" Tommy asked without looking away from the screen.

"_They must rely on their own strength to complete their journey."_

"So we can watch, but not help. This journey is sucking more and more," Kim muttered as she closed her eyes. Aisha should not have to go through this alone.

"I would assume our spirit animals want us to learn from our friends," he pointed out. "Our journey will not be as simple as last time."

She sighed and nodded as she watched Aisha walked towards a cave. Where was her best friend headed?

XXXX

Aisha didn't know why she walked towards the cave, but her bear was calling her there. It was a place that she hadn't thought about in years. In fact, it held bad memories for her. She had been trapped there as a child.

_Come inside_

"I would say I was going crazy, but I know that voice," she mumbled. Her bear didn't frighten her as this cave did.

Stepping inside, she closed her eyes and gathered her strength. She took a deep breath, before releasing it slowly. Opening her eyes, she found that nothing had changed. It was still a damp and dark cave.

_Closer_

"I'm working on it," she whispered to her bear. "You've got to give me a moment."

_Trust in me, trust in yourself, trust in your friends_

"Trust in my friends?" she questioned as she walked deeper into the cave. What did her friends have to do with anything?

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was thrown back to that dark day. She had been chasing a yellow butterfly and it had flown into the cave. Since she had never wandered away from her parents before, so she wasn't sure what to do when she realized she was lost. The cave had split near the entrance and again further in. There had been some light, but almost none the farther she ran in. She lost the butterfly in the darkening cave. It had taken only moments before she became scared and started crying.

She wandered around trying to find her way out only to be turned around. She finally stopped walking and sat down. Pulling her knees up, she buried her face in her knees. She wanted her mom and dad, but they weren't there.

_Remember what happened_

Aisha drew a deep breath and focused on what had happened. She had been in the cave for a while when she heard a boys' voices calling out to her. She would never forget the sight of Rocky and Adam running towards her with a flashlight. They had seen her run after the butterfly, and when her parents had begun to worry about where she was, they came after her.

"I met two of my best friends that day," she remarked.

_Yes my lady_

Aisha smiled. "I learned that even though I get into trouble, I have my friends to back me up."

As her words echoed throughout the cave, yellow light filled the interior. Ribbons of the yellow light circled her body before forming her Ninjetti robes.

_Remember you are part of a team_

She nodded before she was once again teleported.

XXXX

Rocky groaned as he looked around the ruins once again. He knew that he wasn't focusing, but he was worried about Aisha. She shouldn't be finding her powers on her own. Tommy and Kimberly shouldn't be either, but at least they were together in their journey.

"You need to focus on not tripping," Kira stated, snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry," he commented. "I'm just worried about Aisha."

"I'm sure she is perfectly capable of handling herself," Ethan professed.

"She is," Rocky confirmed. "I'm still worried."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Connor asked. "Didn't her spirit animal call her?"

"Rocky, don't even answer that," Kira stated while glaring at Connor. "I'm sure he forgot that there is a terrible monster wanting to destroy the Ninjetti Rangers."

"It's okay, Kira. Connor is right. Aisha was called by her bear spirit, but that doesn't mean that she is safe. The last time, we went after these powers, we faced dinosaur bones coming to life and stone warriors. We defeated them together," Rocky explained.

"You just have to trust in her and in her bear," Trent asserted.

_Trust in the Ninjetti_

Rocky spun around looking for the owner of the voice, but there was no one there.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" Kira asked looking around them.

"Let Jason know, I'm on my journey," he stated just before he disappeared in a red light.

"How did he know?" Connor asked.

"Apparently he heard his spirit animal," Kira replied. "We need to find Jason and let him know."

"So we're down four Ninjetti now," Ethan observed. "There are only two left."

"Has anyone seen Billy and Adam?" Trent asked looking around.

"Yeah, they are with Andros and the Space team," Kira answered.

"Okay, then let's go tell Jason," Connor suggested as they nodded and went in search of Jason.

XXXX

"You have done wonderfully, my bear," Dulcea stated as Aisha stood proudly in front of her.

"Thank you, but where are Tommy and Kimberly?" she asked looking around. She assumed that they would be here since they had been gone longer.

"They are still on their journey," Dulcea informed her. "You will remain here until all of the Ninjetti spirits are reclaimed."

"What? No, I need to get back to Angel Grove to help them," she argued. "They need my help. What if Ivan Ooze decides to attack?"

"The Space Ranger team is there and will be able to hold him off until you make it back," Dulcea stated. "Do not fret my bear, everything will work out."

Aisha sighed and nodded. She knew that she couldn't fight Duclea since she couldn't leave the planet without the Master Warrior allowing her. She just had to wait until the others joined her.

XXXX

Jason looked up at the sound of feet coming towards him. He saw the Dino Rangers and knew that Rocky was on his journey. He didn't like the fact that he was already down three veteran rangers and now Rocky was gone. What was the spirit world thinking?

"Jason," Kira started as she stopped in front of him.

"Rocky's gone," he guessed as they nodded. "Did Aisha make it back?"

"No," Ethan replied. "Would like us to continue our search for the Command Center?"  
"Are you four okay by yourselves, or do you want someone else with you?" he asked looking at the four.

"It might be better if we go by ourselves since we've already lost two from our group," Trent commented.

Jason nodded and watched them walk away. He had to give it to the kids; they were dealing with their mentor disappearing along with three other former rangers. They were taking it all in stride and acting like the rangers they were. They might be young, but they were channeling their inner ranger.

"They are impressive," Trini stated behind him.

"What?" he asked turning to face her.

"They have seen three veteran rangers disappear, but they haven't broken yet," she explained. "You know it takes a lot when one of our own disappears."

"I know," he agreed. "I think they are dealing with this better than I am," he revealed.

Trini sighed and walked towards her husband. No one was around and she knew that he was about to break. Being a leader took its toll on whoever wore the mantle, and Jason had been the first to wear the mantle. It was something that he took no matter what the situation was. Zordon had chosen well with his first Red Ranger.

"Jason, listen, you are stronger than you think. I know this isn't easy, but you know they can handle this," she said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Be strong and if you need help just ask. You know that we are behind you. We are all in this together."

He sighed and nodded. "Why do I always need you to calm me down?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Because I'm your other half," she whispered into his shoulder. "We may not be the famed falcon and crane, but we are the Original Red and Yellow."

He laughed and squeezed her tighter. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "Thank you."

"Always," she said with a smile.

Jason, who was now calmer, checked out the broken column. He knelt down to get a closer look at it. Something wasn't right about it, but he wasn't sure what was wrong. His instinct was screaming at him to focus here.

"Trini, help me roll this," he stated as she nodded and knelt down next to him.

They rolled the column to reveal the ground underneath.

"I feel it," she whispered as he nodded.

He couldn't explain it, but it was almost as if Zordon was calling out to them. It wasn't out loud, but a smooth, calm voice that they knew so well.

"Go find Billy," he ordered. "I want him here to help before he is called away."

"Gotcha," she said jumping up to go find Billy.

"Alright, Zordon I'm listening. Help me lead this team until the Ninjetti get back with their powers," he stated as he looked up at the sky. "I know your Command Center is here, help me find it."

XXXX

"Will you warn me when you hear your wolf?" Hayley asked as she looked at Billy.

"If I hear him first," he promised. "I don't know if the others heard theirs or not."

"Rocky said that he heard Aisha's bear," she pointed out.

"Hayley, you don't have to worry. We will be here even when Billy goes on his journey," Andros stated.

"Andros' is right, we will be here," Cassie commented.

"I'm just nervous about all the Ninjetti being gone then this Ivan Ooze attacks," Hayley explained. "I know I'm not able to handle him."

"Don't worry, the Ninjetti are the only ones who have faced Ivan Ooze, but they did defeat him," Carlos stated.

"Not totally since he's back," Hayley remarked.

"Pure chance, he should have been destroyed by the comet," Billy stressed. "Hayley, don't worry. We are not leaving forever. We are just on our journey to rediscover our spirit animal."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm stressed out by everything," she explained. "The one person I always go to is on a distant planet that until today I hadn't heard of."

"It's stressful, but that's why we are here with you," Ashley said as she placed her hand on Hayley's. "You can lean on us just like you leaned on Tommy. We know what's it like when everything seems to be swinging in the bad guy's favor. Don't worry, we've got this."

"How many years have you had to practice that?" Hayley asked glancing around at the rangers.

Cassie and Ashley laughed. "Girl, we still have to tell ourselves almost every day."

Hayley smiled because she understood. These girls had faced a lot as rangers, but they were still thinking positive. If they could, then she could too.

XXXX

"She made it," Kim stated as they watched Aisha become the Yellow Ninjetti once again.

"I wonder what the cave meant to her," Tommy pondered. "It had to be a significant part of her life for her bear to use it." He knew that they cave hadn't meant anything to the Ranger World. No one had ever used it or Stone Canyon.

"I don't know but I bet it had something to do with Rocky and Adam," Kim predicted. "I wonder where she was teleported."

"Hopefully back to Angel Grove," he guessed. "I also hope that Jason is looking after Hayley and the kids."

"Of course you're worried about Hayley," Kim muttered as she walked away. "Tommy, why don't you ask Dulcea if you can use the screen to check on her. It will save you some gray hair."

He looked over at her and shook his head. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh, you hoped that Jason is looking after her," she recalled. "I just think that you will focus more on your powers once you know how she is doing."

"Kimberly Anne, you sound jealous," he noted. He did manage to withhold a smile. Something told him to push the issue now. They had to expose the wounds to begin to heal.

"Jealous? Of what?" she questioned as she walked away from him.

"What do you think is going on with Hayley?" he asked as he stalked after her.

"I don't know, and it's none of my business," she declared. "I don't really care either."

"I think you care," he quipped. "You are vibrating with anger."

"Of course I am," she screamed. "You're more worried about that woman than our friends or even our powers!"

"I'm worried because she's not a ranger," he stated.

"Then why did you bring her into this world?" she yelled. "You put her in danger by bringing her into your life. You, more than anyone, should know that this life isn't easy and that the bad guys always use people that you care about against you."

"They won't get her," he proclaimed.

"Really?" she question. "You better do a better job of keeping her safe than you ever did me."

"What?" he yelled. "I kept you safe!"

"Tommy, how many times was I captured? How Many!"

"You were a Power Ranger, you were supposed to protect yourself!" he yelled back at her.

"I did until you came along!" she screamed. "I was just fine; we were just fine until you showed up. I wasn't touched until you showed interest in me."

"I'm sorry but I think you showed interested as well," he reminded her.

"And I'm sorry I did! I won't be in the mess I'm in now," she spat back at him.

They were nose to nose or as much as they could be nose to nose. The falcon and crane were silent as Tommy and Kimberly faced each other.

"What mess are you in? You could have left your pink butt at home. You didn't have to show up in Angel Grove," he pointed out.

"Tommy, do you even know why I left?" she asked.

Tommy saw her eyes flash pink before they turned shiny. He knew she was close to crying, but he needed to see what this was all about.

"No, because you didn't say anything, you just left," he replied. "No, correction, you ran away as fast as the plane could take you."

"No, I didn't run away," she protested. "I backed away and let you have the woman you wanted."

"What?" he asked in confusion. "You were the woman I wanted."

"Yeah, you didn't act like it," she muttered. "I saw her with you in the basement."

"Who?" he asked wondering for the hundredth time on why had driven her away.

"Hayley!" she yelled. "I saw the two of you in the basement. You had your hand on her cheek and was leaning in. I didn't stay longer to see you actually kiss her."

"So, you assumed that I kissed her?" he asked stepping closer.

"Tommy, I know the look on your face. I've seen it enough times to know," she explained sadly.

"Kimberly," he whispered as he lowered his head. "I've never kissed Hayley."

"Don't lie to me," she begged.

"I'm not," he stated as he placed his hand on her cheek. "You're the only woman I want to kiss," he whispered before leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know and again I am sorry that this has taken this long. The next chapter should be up sooner so you will not have long to wait to see what happens next.


End file.
